


Finally

by yeaka



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillian enjoys the post-coital haze with Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I loved Murdoch before, but now that bisexual!Emily and Emillian are canon, I FUCKING LOVE IT.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Murdoch Mysteries or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The bliss lingers long after she’s screamed Emily’s name, after all the fading kisses and soft caresses and the gentle roll of trembling, desperate hips and thighs. The sweat and the smell stay, the sounds of their moans and whimpers now drowning out in their heavy breaths. Lillian’s heart is beating so fast that for a few moments, it’s all she can hear. All she can do is lie, boneless and spent and deliciously satiated, stretched along Emily’s side. 

Then Emily reaches delicate fingers to brush back a few strands of her matted hair. Lillian leans into the touch, like she always does, and cups Emily’s hand against her face. She gives Emily’s fingers a light squeeze. She turns the palm towards her mouth so she can kiss it, and she means it to be a light peck, but it turns into a firm, fervent press of her lips. She wants to kiss every part of Emily all over again, though she’s too dizzy to move. 

She shakes her head in the pillow and murmurs, “You’re _so_ beautiful.” Emily smiles, proving Lillian’s point. Her cute dimples appear with the force of it, her dilated eyes glinting in the starlight. Lillian’s curtains are closed, of course—they have to be. But enough of a glow still filters through to outline Emily’s curvaceous body. It’s everything Lillian thought it would be and _more_.

She squirms across the pillow to kiss Emily’s lips again, because she can’t help herself. She can’t stop herself. She still can’t believe it’s happening; her wishes so rarely come true. She’s never wanted anything in her life as much as she wanted Emily, and now Emily kisses her back with tired affection. When it’s over, Emily sighs, “Stop it. I have work tomorrow, and we’ve kept up quite late enough.”

It was worth it. It isn’t Lillian’s call, but it’s true. She doesn’t apologize because she wouldn’t change a thing, but she does promise, “I’ll try to be good.”

“Only try?” Emily’s grin stretches wider. Lillian can’t help smiling back, feeling like a naughty schoolgirl. But she often feels that way with Emily, young and alive and thrillingly dangerous, but so _right_ at the same time. Beneath the plush cover of the duvet, Lillian lifts one knee to rub along Emily’s. Their skin sticks lightly together from the sweat, and Emily’s skin is _burning_. Lillian’s feels much the same. It’s a scrumptious sort of heat, a vague reminder of the hell they’re headed to, though Lillian’s now convinced that it must be a fun destination. All of life’s pleasures seem to be forsaken in their cruel world. 

But Lillian can no longer forsake that world too much herself, because it’s the same one that gave her Emily. Emily sighs and announces, “We’re never going to fall asleep like this.” Lillian shakes her head again, more brown hair tumbling over her shoulder. Some of it is tangled in Emily’s curls between them. Lillian nudges their feet together, rubbing along Emily’s soft ankles and bluntly cut nails. She wants to kiss Emily again. 

She wants to roll right on top of Emily, press her deep into the mattress and keep her there forever, but of course, there are too many cases to solve and too many causes to fight for, and even more so, too many other places and positions to try. 

True to her word, Lillian tries to be good and suggests, “If you roll over, I won’t be so tempted.”

“If you roll over, _I_ won’t be so tempted,” Emily counters, a moment before she nods her head and insists, “Lillian, roll over.”

Lillian says, “I’m not a dog.” But she’s still smiling and she still obeys. It’s for the best, she supposes. She’ll never be able to sleep when she has Emily to stare at. Instead, she turns over to face the window, snuggling back into place in the damp sheets and twisted blanket. She wants to back up into Emily, but before she can, Emily’s pressing flat into her back. Lillian half gasps, half moans, as one of Emily’s legs presses insistently between her thighs, Emily’s arm prying beneath her waist and the other draping over her side. Emily face presses into the back of her hair; she can feel the rub of Emily’s nose, and Emily kisses the nape of her neck before sweeping most of the hair back over her shoulder. She can feel Emily’s full breasts squishing against her shoulder blades and the dark fur beneath Emily’s stomach brushing against the curve of her ass. Everything is bare skin, every part of it a new delight that makes Lillian quiver. She could _cry_ from how much it means to her. 

Instead, she intertwines her fingers in Emily’s. She murmurs, “Good night, Emily.”

And Emily whispers, “Good night,” back.


End file.
